What's Best For You
by xvBANKAIxv
Summary: A new life without the pains of the past. When you lose something, you gain something. Good or bad, virtue...or vice. What will prevail? One's good deeds, or one's sins? Pelican Town will change for better or for worse.


What was right for me may have been wrong for you,  
If only you knew, if only you knew

But if I had known it would have  
I would still let it be

The farmland "Mother Base" was in his hands.

Ahab, a man who had spent three decades in this world finally decided to leave the life of modern slavery. _I don't need that anymore, this is better,_ he thought, as he lay on his bed. Joja Corporation, an infamous megacorporation was his previous employer. The money he earned was enough to pay the bills and put food on the table, but it could not give him the cherished sense of accomplishment. There was no way to enjoy the work or take pride in. The countless hours of looking at a computer screen whilst confined in a small cubicle within a dreary office room decaying from the lack of energy—not to mention the mold—could not be something to enjoy.

Every moment from the beginning of Ahab's decision to open his late grandfather's envelope to present day has been a collection of flashbulb memories. His grandfather's words echoed in his mind:

 _There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life…and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness._

Indeed, the Joja Corporation, just like other massive companies, traded their employees' sanity for some payment. The emptiness inside Ahab grew greater each passing weekday, 9 AM to 5 PM.

 _When that happens, my boy, you'll be ready for this gift._

And so he was. He took the gift in an instant.

Or did he make a spontaneous, premature decision? After all, it would be quite a drastic change in occupations, especially lifestyles. Either way, he felt much happier with the thought of working for himself, by himself. Or would it be just a temporary escape from stress?

At the end of that day, Ahab composed his two weeks' notice and handed it to his superior. Then two weeks later, he collected his final paycheck. Before he knew it, he left his apartment and was saying goodbye to his parents on their doorstep.

"Ahab, oh dear Ahab, please take good care of yourself. Write to us often! We will miss you," cried his emotional, but optimistic and loving mother.

"Keep on winning, my son." The smile from his father was nothing but genuine, showing he had the utmost faith in Ahab.

Plenty of embracing later, he caught the bus to his new work and new land; his new life.

Stardew Valley was the place to be. Surely it was the best choice?

It was the beginning of spring when he hopped on the bus to his new life. A fresh start in a new season, spring cleaning for the self.

The commute was smooth. The view outside the window went from an urban society, to a highway, to a curvy road alongside mountains, to a road past a path leading to a desert, and then finally to a rural place. Mountains were spread out as far as the eye can see beyond the cliff's edge past the road. Half a mile later, the bus stopped at the drop off. He had arrived.

With bags of his belongings carried with each hand, he walked down the steps and off the bus. And a few feet in front of him stood a pretty figure, wearing a fur vest over a goldenrod three-quarter sleeve shirt, and green hiking pants tucked into her lumberjack boots.

"Hello! You must be Ahab," she said with a smile. "I'm Robin, the local carpenter."

"Nice to meet you, Robin," he greeted with his smooth, masculine voice.

"Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival." She began to turn, as a way to beckon him before she walked. "The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me." Ahab nodded and shadowed her steps.

They made a right turn and followed the path onto what was the farmhouse in the distance. Ahab stepped through between the fences and onto his newly inherited property.

Ahab's eyes opened wide at the sight. What a mess it was! The farmland was covered in sticks and stones, trees and weeds.

"Hm?" Robin examined his awe. "Sure it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath that mess!"

 _That's an understatement…_

"With a little dedication you'll have it cleaned up in no time," she ended on a good note. They walked to the patio of the farmhouse

"…And here we are, your new home." Ahab took a gander at the house. It was small, but he was not disappointed, as it would make do. Then a moment after, the front door opened from the inside and from it exited an older gentleman.

"Welcome!" He said as he shut the door behind him. "I'm Lewis, Mayor of Pelican Town."

"Hello, pleasure." Ahab set his bags down gently on the grass and shook his hand.

"You know, everyone's been asking about you. It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite a big deal!"

"Is that so? Well, I'm flattered," Ahab replied.

"So, you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house…" the older man paused, averting his direction to the size of the home, which happened to be the most prominent characteristic of it. "Very rustic." Which was true, it wasn't a complicated build at all. It looked more like a log cabin than a farmhouse.

"Rustic?" Robin interjected. "That's one way to put," she said, trying not to laugh. "'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though." Then she couldn't contain herself and laughed away

"Rude!" Lewis reacted, hoping that the farm's new owner wasn't offended. Ahab smiled, taking the joke. "Don't listen to her, Ahab. She's just trying to make you dissatisfied so that you buy one of her house upgrades."

"!" Robin's jaw dropped in comical anger. How dare Lewis! She crossed her arms and scowled. "Hmph."

Ahab was amused by their interaction. If this was what the others were like, then he definitely was in for a good time here. He was fascinated by how a woman specialized in carpentry, since the thought of it seemed ridiculous living in the city. All the young women back home seemed to be interested in pursuing careers in business or the medical field. A woman who wanted to work with her hands was unheard of, but he was happy to see that in Robin. He was impressed with Lewis, too. The man wasn't young, but despite his age, he was mobile and about, and spoke with a voice that could catch the attention of a crowd.

"Anyway," Lewis transitioned, "You must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest." He was right, but the tiredness was more so from the emotional stress of moving away.

"Tomorrow you ought to explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that."

"Absolutely," Ahab pledged. It was easy enough. He knew his way around people, though he was deprived of social interaction due to his previous job.

"I am happy to hear that." Lewis began his departure, but stopped to tell one last detail, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box right here," he said, pointing to the large shipment box placed beside the house. "I'll come by during the night to collect it," he finished, walking away once again. "Well, good luck!" Lewis signed off.

Robin followed him out, giving Ahab a smile through her grumpiness. He was already fond of her.

After they left, Ahab walked up the steps on the patio and went inside his new home, set his bags aside, laid himself on the mattress and went to sleep.

Ahab woke up very early the following morning around six o'clock. He couldn't believe it! He actually felt happy to rise and shine on his first real day living on the farm. Out the door he went after grooming himself and onto the farm was his first stop. A package was placed inside the house labeled to Ahab, with a note:

 _"Dear Ahab,_

 _Here is a little something to help you start your work. I have encased some bags of parsnip seeds. Please come by my store for all your farming and grocery needs. We also buy! I hope to meet you soon!_

 _Best regards,  
Pierre, Owner of Pierre's General Store on River Rd._

He appreciated the kind gesture. The right thing to do would be to put this gift to good use, so Ahab placed the seeds in his rucksack, ready to be taken out for planting as soon as the farmland was ready. Oh, did the farmland need readying. It was an utter mess! Ahab obtained his grandfather's old tools and got out the axe to chop overgrown trees down, and used the scythe to clear away weeds and unwanted grass. Before he knew it, four hours had passed, and a small space was tidied up for tilling to sow the seeds, which he did with the hoe and watered with the watering can after. His arms and back burned from the exercise and his heart rate spiked. A drink of water helped him ease off. It was a different kind of labor that was productive, work that he felt proud of even when he was only half-done with it. Farming wasn't rocket science at all, but it is not for everyone. He could confidently say he was qualified, though.

After he finished, he figured it was time to go in town square and greet the people. There was a little bit of anxiousness, but it was like a drop of water compared to the ocean that was optimism. He genuinely wanted to meet the folk.

The path leading to the bus stop area, which was between the farm and the town, was at a somewhat steep decline. The farmland was in a mountainous area, so while it did not have massive area for crops, it provided an opportunity for organization in harvest. One 'level' of the mountain could be used for one type of growth and another could be used for different one. Ahab treaded down the hill-like ground and walked along the pathway to find himself in the entrance of the town.

He first noticed the two facilities that would appear right in front of him, which were a clinic and store with a sign saying "Pierre's". The latter was clearly the source from where he received his gift. Ahab aimed to go there first, so he walked to the entrance door, opened it, and stepped inside.

The interior was welcoming, floored with oak wood and rugs. Four shelves of goods stood to the right. It wasn't as big as your average supermarket, but it looked to have everything a farmer would ever need. A man was managing the shelves closest to the counter, wearing a brown sports coat and khakis. He heard the bell signaling the opening of the door. Still focusing on facing, he greeted the customer with a friendly voice, "Good morning, we are having a sale on select produce!"

Ahab walked forward, onto the rug that was set in front of the counter. "Good morning," he said.

Pierre did not recognize such a sound. He turned his head and immediately figured that this customer was the newcomer. Delighted to meet him, he welcomed him with a smile.

"Oh, hello there!" He brought out his hand. "It is good to meet you, Mister Ahab!"

Ahab shook his hand. "Likewise. Thank you very much for your gift, it was most generous."

"It was nothing," Pierre said modestly. "I'm obligated to help out my neighbors, especially a new one."

Ahab nodded in thanks. "So, may I see your wares?"

"Of course, come right here," he said, leading him to the front desk. The shelves stored baskets filled with various goods for the season. "Here are all the different seeds we sell, ranging from those parsnips to potatoes, garlic, kale, flowers, cauliflower—but that's just to let you know," he stopped himself, hoping not to overwhelm his new customer.

"Flowers, you said?" He asked, unfamiliar with some of the demand.

"Yes, during the spring we sell seeds for blue jazzes and tulips. Lots of the residents here do gardening, an activity that seems to be dying.

He had brought over a little bit of money to spend on whatever was good for the farm. Ahab had given his wealth to his parents, since they would benefit from it much more than he would now. "I think I am ready to buy."

Pierre raised his brows. "Really? Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to discourage you from working, but are you sure you don't want to take it easy first?"

Ahab shrugged. "Best to go at it with a challenge, I suppose. How much for an assortment?"

And then Pierre's entire day was made upon hearing that. The transaction was completed and as Ahab waved goodbye while walking out of the store with his bag of seeds, the shop owner pondered about what goodness all of this would bring. This was a great first impression of the newcomer as a customer and as a person. There was something about the manner in which he spoke that felt eloquently mysterious. His voice was almost hypnotizing; one could listen to it all day.

Ahab placed the bag of seeds in his rucksack to save them for planting later in the day. There were two women talking to each other at a corner of the square, both of them pretty. One of them had green-blue hair wrapped in pigtails, wearing a classy blue dress. The other light-brown haired with a ponytail falling over her shoulder to the front, and wore a purple tee with Capri jeans. They noticed the man walking out of the store. Ahab noticed their stare and walked slowly over to them to greet.

"Hello, good morning," he greeted with his hands behind his back.

"Hello! You must be Ahab, the new farmer. I'm Caroline," the green-haired woman said kindly. "My husband runs the general store, the one you were just in."

"Pleasure to meet you, Caroline."

"You aren't exactly how I imagined, but that's okay!" said the other woman with a giggle. "I'm Jodi." Ahab wondered what image of him she had painted, but it's nothing to worry about. Maybe the reality was better than the fantasy. Who knows. By this point in thought he didn't want to know. So he just smiled at her. "It's a quiet little town, so it's very exciting when someone new moves in. Having a farmer around could really change things."

"For the better, right?" He joked.

"Um, well, of course!"

"Are you sure?"

Caroline covered her mouth and giggled. She appreciated his dry sense of humor.

Jodi blinked in confusion before realizing he was joking. "Oh, you," she rolled her eyes.

"Have you met my daughter yet, Ahab?" Caroline asked. "She's the pale one with purple hair."

"Not yet I haven't, but I hope to meet her soon."

"She is usually spending time at home or wandering around places, and some nights to the saloon over there," she explained, pointing to a brown bricked building to the east of the square.

"A lot of people like to go there to relax and have a nice meal after a long day. You're working on a farm now, so you'll definitely need it," added Jodi.

"I see. Well, I'll get out of your hair. It was nice to have met you both," he said.

"You too, Mister Ahab!" said Caroline. Jodi smiled at him and waved as he walked away.

Jodi leaned towards her friend's ear and whispered, "'Ahab', what a name!"

"I know, right? It rolls off the tongue so well, 'Farmer Ahab'. Not to mention, he is handsome, too!"

"He is," Jodi agreed. "He is."

Ahab returned to the farm to plant the new seeds. He tilled the land, sewed the germs into the earth's soil, and then watered them. But then his watering can poured the final drops before it went empty, so he carried it over to a stream he saw close by. It flowed nearly perfectly through the center of the entire farmland. Old bridges, rather, wooden planks were nailed in place to connect each half of the land together. Manmade staircases were built for an easy descend and ascend to the different levels of the mountainous farm. Ahab walked down one of these to the southwest, past some overgrown growth which he did not need to clear yet. He squatted down and submerged the can into the water, letting the flow of the river fill it up. As he stood back up, he felt the tiredness in his thighs. It has been a while since he was subjected to this kind of exercise, or any exercise for that matter. His old schedule took away all the opportunities to work out because of the time constraints. He may not have felt as strong as he used to be, but he believed this labor would rejuvenate his physical strength.

Ahab was neither short nor too tall, standing at five-foot ten inches and of medium build. Muscular but not massive, solid bodied but not shredded. And he was fine with the way he looked. The wind by the stream blew gently through his medium length ash brown hair, matching with his dark brown eyes, the front swept over to the left. Not a single bit of debris seemed to touch his thick short-boxed beard. The sunlight would never change the tone of his beige skin, which never showed a sign of history of a single blemish. He walked with confidence but also with humility. He was a handsome man that did not show off his beauties but didn't need to in order for people to notice.

Ahab finished watering the remaining seeds, and then stopped right in his tracks from the pain brought forth by the grumble in his stomach. He realized he hadn't had anything to eat since yesterday's lunch, and was too tired to eat anything for dinner. So he figured the Saloon was the best place to go, as he remembered Caroline and Jodi suggested it.

A little after twelve o'clock he decided to head there with some gold coins in his pocket. He descended the slopes of his farm and headed through the bus stop to walk into Pelican Town once again. The high noon sun's light blanketed the land with a yellow glow. The sky was cloudless yet not too bright, and the temperature was warm yet not exhausting. He saw the bricked building that was the Saloon southeast and walked towards the entrance side. The sign said "The Stardrop Saloon" and underneath it "Food and Spirits". Ahab opened the door and entered. Welcoming music played from a jukebox in the far left corner of the room. A mustached man wearing a yellow coat stood behind the bar, wiping a glass.

"Well hello there," he greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon," Ahab said.

"You are our new neighbor, aren't you? Farmer Ahab! Welcome, welcome."

"I am indeed." Ahab approached the bar. He was flattered by how everyone he met so far knew his name. It really was quite the welcome.

"I'm Gus, chef and owner of the Stardrop Saloon. I really am glad to see you, you are always welcome here," he said with a smile. "Lunchtime, isn't it?"

"You are most kind. It is a pleasure to meet you, Gus." Ahab sat on a stool in front of the bar. "And yes, I realized a few minutes ago that I haven't eaten since yesterday," he said, letting out a laugh at his own folly.

"Since yesterday, huh? Well, then we'd better get you something. What would you like? Every day we've got spaghetti, pizza, salad, and crispy bread fresh from the oven."

Ahab could feel his mouth watering from the mention of food in general. "The pasta sounds good, please," he politely requested.

"Excellent, it'll take about fifteen to twenty minutes, is that alright?"

"Please, take your time, no rush at all. How much do I owe you?"

"Don't worry, we'll discuss that after. Let's get you filled up first." The tone of his speech was all Ahab needed to hear to understand that Gus was an honest, caring man. His joint wouldn't be such a popular place if he wasn't.

Gus headed through the swinging doors leading to the back where he would prepare his new customer's meal. Ahab waited patiently, meanwhile standing up from his seat to casually walk around. Four wooden tables were set with stools placed at each. Behind the bar were shelves stocked with various glasses, plates and liquors. On the walls hung paintings and pictures, taxidermy and lamps. To the right of the bar was a fireplace, adding to the cozy atmosphere, and to the right of that stood a decorative wooden statue of a bear. Two sets of booth chairs and tables were set against the wall adjacent to the path into another room. Upon walking through that hall, Ahab discovered it was a game room; it had two arcade machines, a billiards table, couches, and lounge furniture. Though what really caught his attention was a JojaCola vending machine, which made him scoff at the sight of it. But even he enjoyed a cold soda every now and then.

Ahab turned around, noticing a room at the end of a longer hallway filled with barrels and boxes. A storage room, perhaps. It didn't concern him so he walked back to the main hall. Ahab took a seat at the dining table closest to the jukebox, thoughtful of Gus so he could serve easily. A few moments later he saw Gus returning to the main hall with a small plate of garlic bread.

"Here's an appetizer," he said, stepping through the doors. "On the house."

"Oh, thank you so much," said Ahab appreciatively. Gus served the dish down on the table. It was hot and smelled very appetizing—befitting of an appetizer!

"Just letting the noodles and the sauce cook. Shouldn't be much longer now."

"Hm," Ahab nodded. He took a piece of the bread and bit into it, pleased by the crispness and flavor. "It's great, it really is."

"Wonderful," he said, taking a seat on the stool all the way to the left of the bar table. "So, I know you've been here not even a day, but how's it feel to have your very own farm?"

"I cannot believe it," Ahab admitted. "But it is a great change. It feels like second nature to me."

"Then it must be for the best," Gus said optimistically.

"Indeed." He took another bite of the bread hungrily, though keeping himself mannered. A timer's bell ringed from what seemed to be from the back room.

"That should be it, let me go get it," said Gus, immediately heading to the kitchen. Just a few moments later he returned with the spaghetti meal. It smelled wonderful!

"Thank you," Ahab said as it was served in front of him.

"Enjoy."

It was the best pasta he'd ever had, the noodles and sauce in perfect balance. And then after he finished, his stomach felt full and he was revitalized enough to finish the day.

"Leave the plate, I'll get it," said Gus.

"It was absolutely wonderful. I know where I'm coming for a great meal," Ahab complimented. "So, how much do I owe you?"

Gus raised his hand. "Don't worry about it. On the house for my new neighbor."

"What? No, no, I must pay you," Ahab protested as he reached inside his pocket for money.

"You can pay me with more visits," Gus laughed. He gently pushed Ahab's hand away.

"But—"

"Really, let it be my good deed for the day."

Ahab gave up. "I will find a way to give the proper thanks," he said with a smile.

"You already have!" A truly good soul this man was, for his eyes said it all.

Ahab's day was already made from the kindness of everyone he had met so far. Their genuineness made them worthy of his trust. It was a great first impression of the townspeople so far.

After he left the Stardrop Saloon, Ahab took the rest of the day to wander around and explore his new neighborhood. He followed the brick pathway of the square to the south, which then turned west onto a street with two beautiful houses right by the riverside. In the distance was a dark green cottage, and behind it was what appeared to be an animal farm, all directly south of his farm land. And he walked about to get a closer look.

Later he found himself approaching the eastern part of Pelican Town. He passed a small cemetery, and then arrived right by the manor of Mayor Lewis, who happened to be outside doing some gardening.

"Good afternoon, Ahab!" The gentleman said as he put his trowel aside on the ground and stood up.

"Hello, Mayor Lewis, how are you doing?"

"All is well. But please just call me 'Lewis', the formalities sicken me sometimes."

"I know exactly what you mean," Ahab agreed. "Things are less formal here, I suppose?"

"Quite. I believe it's best to have a closely-knit community. Keeps everyone happier, everyone knows each other, and like each other for the most part."

"How long have you been the mayor?"

"Over twenty years!" Lewis said proudly. "No one ever runs against me when it's time for an election, though. I like to think that it means I'm doing my job well."

"Most certainly. Everyone I have met so far look so happy and productive. It's an orderly place."

"I appreciate that. I know everyone puts in their efforts and own their successes, but I think I have earned the right to say I may have had a hand in it."

Ahab nodded. It made sense to him that if a man who has worked for so long and so hard is well-liked by his people, he enabled success.

"Have you been exploring the land?" Lewis asked.

"Yes, I was just on my way across this bridge. What entails it?"

"Ah, that has three facilities. A museum, a blacksmith, and…" he paused, the expression on his face changing to a less enthusiastic one. "…and a JojaMart."

"Oh." Ahab empathized with him. He could recognize a face hurt by the existence of Joja Co. from a mile away.

"I mean, it contributes to the economy, I guess, but it doesn't do much to help Pierre's General Store."

"I can imagine."

"I won't lie, they have helped fund some events, that is, in return for their 'expansion'. Whatever that means. I just hope I didn't make a mistake in letting them help."

"I have had first-hand experience with them. In fact, I was employed by them. For a number of years until I learned I was going to be running a farm."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I will also say they compensated me adequately, enough to pay bills and feed myself, but there was one thing they could not provide. And I am sure you can guess what that is."

"I bet I can. Oh well, what can we do? It's not like they can just take over the world, right?"

Ahab laughed. "I sure hope not."

"Yeah. I'll let you get back to your business. Have a wonderful afternoon!"

"Same to you, friend," Ahab began to walk again, but remembered something. "Oh, right. Say, where does Robin reside?"

"Our dear Robin is up north in the mountains," he told, pointing in the direction. "A bit of a walk but I promise you that the scenery makes it worthwhile each and every time. Oh, and you'll see a tent somewhere up there. A homeless man lives in it, but don't worry. He won't pester anyone."

Ahab crossed the cobblestone bridge to the east. An unmanned stand of some sort stood by the end, but he ignored it. A building painted a forest green color was the first one he saw. It had a plaque the shape of a book placed above the entrance, which let him conclude it was the museum. Behind the museum was stone house that was obviously the blacksmith's, since it had a pipe connecting the eastern wall to a furnace. Right outside the small fence to the right was a mine cart and tracks. Ahab continued walking further north past a fenced off tree plantation with beautiful cherry blossoms, old oaks, and healthy maple trees. As he kept walking, the trademark blue of the JojaMart started to show as the leaves of the treetops moved away from his peripheral vision. The clean, simple, and modern design was the perfect bait to lure in customers. He rolled his eyes at the promotional billboard which presented gaudy graphics saying "Joja Cola: Fuel Your Life".

To the west of that building was another cobblestone bridge which he crossed, making his way to the east side of Pierre's General Store. He climbed the staircase directly north of him, ascending to a slightly more elevated land which sloped upwards along the pathways forward. He could see a beautiful fountain in the distance to his left, flowing pristine water colored a pure blue from the clear sky. It seemed to be a park, as there was a small playground for children behind it. However, what was the most prominent view was the big broken old building a few cubits to the north–an antithesis of the innocence right by it. Overgrown and desolate, Ahab wanted to steer clear from it for the time being. He'd ask Lewis about it or something instead.

He followed the pathway around to the right, alongside a cliff. A pale looking young man wearing dark clothes was walking in his direction.

 _Another resident_ , Ahab thought. He prepared for his 'hello'.

Wind blew through the stranger's medium-long hair, only complimenting the fringe to the front.

"Hello," Ahab said to him, who looked a little anxious.

"Oh," the man said quietly, not recognizing the new face. "Hi. Are you new here?"

"Yes," Ahab replied in a soft tone, matching with his. "My name is Ahab, and I just took over the old farm."

He nodded. "Name's Sebastian."

"Sebastian, I've always liked that name. Good to meet you," Ahab said, modestly offering a handshake, anticipating a limp one from his new neighbor. His prediction was right, and didn't want to overwhelm this sensitive-looking gentleman.

"Same to you. Hope you don't get bored here too fast," he said chuckled, walking past him. Not everyone was a big fan of living in a rural setting.

Further up the climb of the slope stood a beautiful house whose sheer size made his eyes open wide in amazement. There was an ornament of a saw hanging above the door, which had to indicate woodwork or carpentry, so he figured this was Robin's residence. He approached the entrance door and walked inside. A bell above the door rang to notify the homeowners of a customer walking in. To the left was a waiting area composed of two chairs separated by a small table. He sat down on the far one from the door and waited patiently for someone to come behind the vacant counter. His eyes studied the square rug underneath his boots—which despite having walked all over dirt didn't make a mess at all—and appreciated its green color which complimented the light oak tone of the perfectly installed wooden floor. Ahab's eyes trailed the edges of the wooden planks to the houseplant place on the opposite corner, to the dark wooden walls encapsulating the interior. Two hardy support poles stood farther back symmetrically. And then as he let his eyes wander around, a familiar woman stepped through the hallway on the east, capping a chilled water bottle.

"Hey there, Ahab," Robin said, happy to see him.

Ahab's focus was averted to her. He smiled at her and stood up. "Good afternoon, Robin. How are you?"

"All's good, welcome to my humble abode."

"You have an absolutely beautiful home!" He exclaimed.

Robin laughed, flattered by his compliment. "Thank you so much, I built it myself. No, really, I did." She walked around the counter and placed her water down on the top.

"That is remarkable." He was genuinely impressed. But who wouldn't be?

"I must say making this place was the highlight of my career." She turned towards the back wall, which had pictures hanging from it between two windowpanes. "This is some of my other work."

Ahab stepped forward to get a closer look. The buildings in these pictures were truly marvelous. It was perplexing how one person could take on the task of making such builds while not showing a single sign of age on her face. But her upper body showed that she was indeed physically capable, shown by the muscles of her arms which protruded through the sleeves of her shirt. And she stood at a healthy five-foot seven-inches.

"Does this look familiar?" She asked, pointing to a picture of a lodge identical to the one he in to.

"Ah, so you built my grandfather's house?" He assumed.

"I did. Remember when I called it 'crusty'? Yeah, even I can criticize myself. It wasn't the best thing I made, but your grandfather asked for something small."

"He was always a simple man, huh?"

"Definitely." Robin sat down on the chair by the counter and supported her head with her hand. "He always worried about imposing even though he paid me in full for a job. He'd always say things like, 'please take your time' and 'please don't overwork yourself' even if I was just making him a fence." She smiled from the memory, and Ahab's own memories of his grandfather flashed in his head. "And when I took a break to have lunch, he would accompany me."

"Sounds like him, alright." Ahab sighed, standing with his arms crossed, deep in thought.

"Sorry, I got very sentimental," she said. "No matter how much time passes, it can still…" she drifted off, worrying about saddening him.

"No, no," he reassured her. "It's good to remember. We may have yet to learn about each other, but we both knew my grandfather."

"That's true." A brief, but not awkward pause filled the gap between words. "So, if you need anything built, you know where to find me," she said, moving onto business. "Chicken coops, barns, stables, wells, you name it. All you need to do it provide me with the right materials and I'll get on it the following day. I like to think my prices are fair, so if I'm honest, I'm generally not open for negotiation."

"That's fair. After all, if anything was going to reassure me, I'd just remember this house," he said with a laugh.

"There you go again with your nice words. But I do believe I am capable of just about making anything, even if it sounds like I'm boasting."

"Hey, you've earned it. I will definitely let you know when I am in need of something."

"I'll be looking forward to it," she said as she stood up from her seat. "May I get you anything, by the way? Some tea, maybe?"

"Oh I couldn't, I just had lunch."

"Tea isn't a meal, silly," Robin said. She grinned and shook her head. "Just like your grandfather, always worrying about bothering others."

Ahab laughed. "I guess it's in the genes. But I should get going; I don't want to take up too much of your time."

"You're no trouble at all. It's a slow day, too. Though I should let you go back to fixing up that farm. How's the progress?"

"It's good; I cleared up some of the land and sewed parsnips. I suppose I have to start somewhere."

"Pretty much everyone who lives in this place loves parsnips. Before you know it, you'll be mass producing without breaking a sweat," Robin said, confident in his ability.

"Yes, yes," he said softly. "Well, I will be going now. Good seeing you again, Robin."

"Same to you, Ahab. Work hard."

It was as if she was soothed by his presence. Soft, but dominating to the point where you couldn't miss him.

Ahab exited and decided to ascend the stone staircase to the west of Robin's house. To his right he saw a yellow tent close by, remembering that Lewis told him it belonged to a homeless man. He was drawn to it out of curiosity, despite knowing it would be best to mind his own business. So he ultimately moved away from it and followed a path to the west. As he trailed, he unknowingly made his way closer to his farm. The view of the town from the elevation was magnificent; he could see just about every building and tiny specs that were people. He could see the afternoon sun slowly approaching the horizon with its rays tinting the world he saw a hue of orange. And to the right of his vision was also where his farm was, so he followed the pathway in the mountains whose ending let him found himself stepping down a slope and right back into his farm. A shortcut to the mountainside of the community this was, or rather to Robin's.

Ahab spent the rest of the evening at home. All of the work for the day was completed, and although he met with a mere six individuals, he had plenty of time during the upcoming days to do so. So he put his tools aside and made a change of clothes, made a fire in the fireplace and relaxed in his bed. The heat in the spring weather was still premature, as the temperature dropped to an autumn's daytime chill during the night. He opened a window just a smidgen to allow the noises of light winds rustling though the newborn leaves of the trees enter his home, which was all music to his ears.

The events of the day played in his head like a tape from the moment he tilled the soil of his farm, to the first people he met, to the first meal at the Stardrop Saloon, to the conversation he had with Robin. He thought about how she greeted him, simply with a 'hey', not getting excited. But she spoke to him as if she knew him, as if she expected his visit. And he was most grateful for that.

Pelican Town and the entirety of Stardew Valley almost seemed too good to be true. Even through his warm welcome Ahab questioned the future. But he knew not of the future, so he did not let the thoughts linger.

But where there are people, there are sins.


End file.
